


Meet the Assholes I Call My Friends (or the Time Jimmy Wanted to Talk to Brian but Couldn't get a Word in Edge-wise)

by wecarryoninmindpalaces



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But not required, Established Hannigram, Established Preller, M/M, Should read "The Five Times", continuation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecarryoninmindpalaces/pseuds/wecarryoninmindpalaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "The Five Times Will Went into Starbucks" oneshot.<br/>Will introduces Team Sassy Science to Hannibal over, what else, coffee at the usual spot on a particularly stormy Friday night. Bev is impressed, though Jimmy's met better- and Brian's met worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Assholes I Call My Friends (or the Time Jimmy Wanted to Talk to Brian but Couldn't get a Word in Edge-wise)

When it rains in Baltimore, everyone takes notice. From the white-collared banker to the penniless guy on the corner, they start walking a little faster, decide it is best to run into the nearest cafe for a quick bite, or take interest in the boutique up ahead when the first raindrop hits the pavement. 

Even people who work with dead bodies for a living don't like the rain.

"Jesus, it couldn't be held off for another two minutes?" Agent Brian Zeller, or so his windbreaker said in loud yellow letters, called back.

"You should be asking God instead, Noah." the man behind him replied sharply. 

"Evening, guys!" Bryan, the head barrista, waved from behind the counter. 

"Hey, Bryan!" Agent Zeller gave a quick wave, peeling off his windbreaker and hanging it up on the coat rack. 

"You and Jimmy want the usual?" 

"Hold off on it until Beverly gets here, if you don't mind." Jimmy, the one that came in behind Brian, held out a hand. 

"Let me know when." the always chipper man went back to restocking his station.

"So we get to meet the boyfriend today, this is the most exciting news we've had in weeks." Brian rubbed his palms together.

"He must be good, Will won't shut up-"

"Hey Bev!" 

"Hey!" 

"Speak of the devil." Jimmy grinned.

"Has the happy couple showed up yet?" Bev looked dry for the most part, her waterlogged flats and black umbrella by the door the only clues.

"Not yet, Will said the guy would be done with his last client by the time we clocked out." Jimmy glanced over to the door, then back to Bev.

"And that was what, a half hour ago?" she shrugged, "Give them time, they'll be here." 

The door swung open then, a transparent umbrella striped in droplets blocking its owner.

"-and Jack is not pleased with this case, I presume?" a rich, European voice flowed into the room. In came a man in a black coat and dark blue trousers, followed by a slightly disgruntled Will.

"You guess correctly, Hannibal. Oh look, we're late." the younger man hung up his taupe windbreaker, taking Hannibal's already removed wool coat with it. "Two usuals, Bryan, please."

"Good evening, gentlemen!" Bryan flashed a grin. "I'll start on everyone's drinks then, have Hugh ship them out." 

"Thank you, Bryan," Hannibal gave nod of recognition, sliding his gold card across the counter.

"Hey, everyone," Will waved feebly as his shoes squeaked in protest across the wet tile. "We finally made it."

"You're not _too_ late." Bev smirked, hitching one leg over the other in an attempt of being aloof. "So Mr. Plaid and Paisley is our mystery guy, huh?"

"I enjoy my plaid and paisley, thank you." the oldest of the group gave an almost mocking smile if his eyes were not alight with mirth. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter, and it is a pleasure to meet you- all of you, for that matter." 

Jimmy cleared his throat, standing to shake the doctor's hand, who grasped it firmly. "Jimmy Price, head of the science division for Will's team."

"Beverley Katz, call me Bev." she gave a once over of the doctor, noticing everything in its place, every stitch in his suit, every hair on his head, every pore in his skin all the way down to the crow's feet peeking out from the corners of his eyes, they seemingly lived cohesively. 

"Brian, Brian Zeller." the youngest waved uncomfortably from his seat tucked in the back. 

"Will has told me many interesting stories regarding the three of you." the doctor smiled politely, pulling up a stool from a nearby hightop, his socks- Starry Night? "Oh, I beg you pardon my choice in footwear this evening, they were a gift from Will for Christmas and my others are coincidentally nowhere to be found."

"He doesn't seem to understand the term "gag gift", it's apparently not part of any European culture." Will grinned, taking up the seat across from Bev, Hannibal at the head of the small end table now somehow in the midst of armchairs. 

"Okay!" a new voice joined the conversation, who could only be Hugh, "I've got... a latte for Brian, an iced coffee for Jimmy, a green tea for Bev, a cup of coffee for Will, and a caramel macchiato for the doctor." 

The group nodded and mumbled their thanks, snatching up their much needed caffeine. 

"It rains much more than I thought it would here." Hannibal glanced out the foggy window, "Rain is a sign of rejuvenation for the earth, and in some religions baptism for the soul." 

Brian smiled at that, "You're well-read, Dr. Lecter. Very poetic, no wonder Will-"

"You know the central Florida region receives the same amount of rain we have in a year in the span of the summer? Not even the entire season." Jimmy knocked back the remainder of his coffee, effectively cutting off Brian's comment. 

"...Thank you for common sense, Jim." Bev snorted, "They're a peninsula near the equator and, more importantly, the tropics, which is constantly churning out pressures and bands of storms whether or not in El Niño."

"I did not know you had such interest in meteorology, Ms. Katz." Hannibal commended her.

"They stuck me on assignment in Miami once, it's all they could talk about." she grinned, taking another sip of her tea. 

"That is true. Why, back when Hurricane Andrew struck-"

* * *

The evening went on in that fashion, Hannibal recounting story after story with everyone in fascination, Will included. By the time the sheets of rain became drizzles, Bev had her legs tucked into the armrest of her chair, Brian was barely seated in his chair as he hung on every word the good doctor spoke, while Jimmy, splayed in his chair, looked on with absolute disdain, and Will had slowly but surely tuned them all out to be with his own thoughts. 

"I think it is time that we bring this evening to a close," Hannibal concluded sometime after the second round of refills, plucking his suit jacket off the back of Will's chair, promptly returning the man to the outside world. "I would love to have you all for dinner one evening, and Agent Crawford, too, for that matter. We should exchange information and I apologize, but I do not have my business card with me tonight." 

"I'll give them one on Monday." Will grumbled, "I'm more surprised you don't have an emergency packet in your breast pocket- no, do not check!" earning Hannibal's rumble of a laugh. 

"We'll send Will with ours on Monday, also." Bev reached to shake his hand, "It was very nice to meet you, Hannibal, feel free to drop into the office. I know I don't mind." she winked at Will slyly, who could only fight the blush pricking the tips of his ears. "Night, guys! Bye, Bryan!" the calls of parting came behind her as she snatched up her umbrella and rushed to hail a taxi. 

Brian cleared his throat, "I think I can echo what Bev said already when it was very nice to meet you, Doctor. Definitely made coffee night more entertaining." and shook Hannibal's hand, mumbling, "Though I wish Brian wouldn't be so butthurt over it, I mean we've been together for longer than you two have." 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, in a hurried whisper spoke, "I believe he feels threatened as the alpha male, though I can say with the utmost sincerity I am not here to claim anything, or anyone for that matter, that is not already claimed. I am guest, and will remain that way." 

The youngest man of the group smiled, relieved, "He'll come around. Don't worry." and cleared his throat, cocking his head towards the door. "Jim? Wanna head out? I'll split the fare." 

Jimmy only grunted, giving Will a clasp on the back, "Nice meeting you, Dr. Lecter." and left with an embarrassed, though understanding, Brian.

"They live together, don't they." Hannibal did not ask, only in confirmation. 

"For six months." Will yawned, scratching the side of his face, "I need to shave. I can't find my razor-"

"That's because you left it on the vanity in my bathroom." Hannibal's lips curled into a pleased smirk, earning a shove toward the door, "Would you like me to take you back to Wolf Trap?" 

"...The dogs will be fine." the man grinned, already making his way to the coat rack. "I'll ask Alana to check in in the morning." 

"Already done." Hannibal grinned, waving his new iPhone before slipping it into his coat, shrugging it on. 

"For someone who still has a Rolodex you love your fancy pieces of glass." 

"The Rolodex is simple in design, and complex in execution." Hannibal smiled, holding the door for his boyfriend, "And I cleaned it out last week, didn't I?" 

"Yes, as you planned your damn dinner party." Will rolled his eyes, stepping out into the humid Balitmore air, letting the door slam behind them.

 


End file.
